You Deserve To Live
by Kadaj19
Summary: This is a Shito Tachibana x oc and Chika Akatsuki x oc love story, it's rated M for swearing and rude stuff at some point
1. Info

**You Deserve To Live – Zombie-Loan Love Story – Info**

**Yo I'm posting the info to my new story but, like my Arrancar Story, I will not start writing the parts until after I've finished my Trinity Blood Story… anyway here is the info…**

* * *

**Akane Malak**

Akane looks like this but here hair is blue like Grimmjow from Bleach or Brother Petro from Trinity Blood and if you don't know who they are well you can either look for pictures of them or go on my Trinity Blood Story info or my Arrancar Story info. She does wear these clothes in the picture when she is killing stuff but the bottoms are shorts not a skirt… well it looks like a skirt to me so they are now shorts and she does not have the sword in the picture as your about to find out but she holds it in the same place but the straps holding it are crimson. (I wrote this when I was on quizilla and there were pictures and I can't be bothered to change it so if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there and now I will write what she looks like if you don't want to look at the picture) Akane has long blue hair, teal eyes, she wears a black outfit (sorry not explaining every detail lol) and black fingerless gloves. She wears a spiked choker all the time to cover her black ring.

Birthday:March 04

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 62kg

Nickname: Pyro

Status: Shinigami ((Kadaj19: By the way these Shinigami don't have to come out of their bodies to fight they just have to summon their Zanpakuto ok))

Sword Spirit: Pyrros. Pyrros is a red fox with red wings and has a black tip on the tail and black patterns on it's body (in the actual picture the tip and patterns are white and if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there)

Zanpakuto: Pyrros. "Rise Pyrros!" Is Akane's Zanpakuto release. She always has Pyrros, a braclet that is black and crimson and has a fire pattern on it, on her right wrist. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there) When Pyrros is released it turns into Akane's Zanpakuto, it's a silver blade with a red pattern going down the blade and a red hilt, it also has a black stone at the end of the hilt (where the hilt connects to the blade)

Senkai: "Rise Up And Burn Pyrros!" Is Akane's Senkai Release. It looks like Lancer's weapon from Fate/Stay Night but it has black patterns on it not red. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there) When Akane is in Senkai form she creates different sized fireballs to send at enemies and she can create fire hurricanes.

Bankai: "Set Aflame! Pyrros!" Is Akane's Bankai Release. The glove is totally black apart from the string type things they are crimson and there are no fingers. She loses both of her current gloves that she has in the picture of her up there. (once again I wrote this when I was with quizilla so if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there) The glove is metal, has spikey claws, and spikes going up the arms. When Akane is in Bankai form she can summon fire wings from her back like the wings in the picture of Pyrros, she also gets fangs black claws and she gets crimson markings on her left leg, left arm and it goes up the left side of her neck. The markings are like the patterns on Pyrros but smaller and there are more of them. She can control fire her glove, which can move extremely fast, and she can set herself aflame without being burnt. ((Kadaj19: Well that would be stupid if she burnt herself lmfao… carrying on lol))

* * *

**Chika Akatsuki**

Birthday: March 23

Height:5'9"

Weight: 66kg

Nickname: Boy B or B or B-san

Status: Zombie

Weapon: Katana

* * *

**Koneko Tora**

Koneko is a neko, she has dirty blonde hair with the same colour ears and tail, she has a ring on her tail that is red and has black gems on them, she wears a red and purple very small top, a red and purple skirt, a black jacket, black shoes and she has blue eyes. When in front of 'normal' people she flattens her ears against her head and she ties a ribbon over then and she wraps her tail around her waist like a belt and covers it with a t-shirt. Koneko always wears a black choker with a yellow bell on it to cover her black ring. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there)

Birthday: July 05

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 60kg

Nickname: Kitty by most people and weirdo by Akane and maybe other people.

Status: Shinigami

Sword Spirit: Kage. Kage is a light blue tiger, with dark blue patterns all over it's body, even lighter blue hair, yellow eyes and really long fangs. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there)

Zanpakuto: Kage. "Shadow Release!" Is Koneko's Zanpakuto release. When Kage is released it turns into her sword. It has a silver balde with blue patterns on it, a blue hilt and a blue gem in the hilt. She wears her bracelet on her right wrist. Her barcelet is purple with a red gem on it. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there)

Senkai: "Pounce Kage" is Koneko's Senkai Release. Her snekai is that she gets long metal claws. In Senkai she can send out blasts of black/shadow energy. She holds her weapons like Tsume from Wolfs Rain. ((Kadaj19: I had no idea he had a weapon but there we go lol XD))

Bankai: "Pounce And Strike Them Dead Kage" is Koneko's Bankai Release. ((Kadaj19: I know a bit of a mouth full but it was my friends strange choice and Hannah if your reading this which you are cause you're the first person to read all my quizzes your strange XD lol)) When in Bankai form she fights like an animal and can also shadow hop. ((Kadaj19: Ok some of you might be like WTF… I know I was and some of you might know what that means but that's what my friend calls it. What she means is she can pretty much can sink into the shadows.)) Her Bankai is a syth. (sp yes I can't spell lol)

* * *

**Shito Tachibana**

Birthday: January 21

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 64kg

Nickname: Boy A or A or A-san

Status: Zombie

Weapon: 9 ½ inch Ruger Super Redhawk Revolver ((Kadaj19: Pretty god damn pacific don't ya think, can't you just call it a 9 inch Revolver?)) ((Shito: No)) ((Kadaj19: … ok 'sweat drop'))

* * *

**Anyway here is the info and as I said in the memo, if any of you decided to read it, I'm not starting this story until I've done my Trinity Blood story so bye bye…**


	2. Chapter 1

**You Deserve To Live – Zombie-Loan Love Story – Part 1**

**Yo this is my new love story for Chika and Shito from Zombie-Loan. I should of said this is the info but I'm saying it now, by the way there may be some Bleach characters coming into this at some point lol. And that the characters do not have to go into false bodies or their real bodies to be seen by normal people they are always in their bodies, and it's the same for the rest of the people/Shinigami in Soul Society. Also these two characters don't wear Shinigami fighting kimonos they wear what they have in the info pictures apart from they do have squad coats as u will find out. Okay I know in the info I said that I was not starting this until I finished my Trinity Blood Story but someone who I am not going to name 'coughhannahcough' was impatient and wanted me to write it but my other new love story for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra from Bleach is still not going to start until I've finished my Trinity Blood Story. Oh and btw I forgot to say this in the info the characters were in alphabetical order not in who goes with who order okay. Anyway here is part 1 I hope you enjoy reading it lol…**

* * *

**Koneko's Prov**

Ferryman had called Me and Akane to Z-Loan to talk to us about something 'important'.

When we arrived Yuuta attacked us. "Hey Kitty and Pyro," Yuuta said as we came through the door and she attacked us with a hug.

"Get off me," Akane screamed as she tried to pry Yuuta off of her since he had let go of me and was now just sticking to Akane to annoy her.

"So Ferryman, what was so 'important' that you had to drag us all the way down from Soul Society to tell us?" I asked while walking towards his desk.

"Well, about that, I wanted to ask a favour of the both of you," he said.

"No I'm not doing it!" Akane screamed while still trying to detach Yuuta from her.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask," Ferryman said looking at her while trying not to laugh at her frustration.

"I don't care I'm not doing it I want to go back to Soul Society and well… I don't know I just don't want to do it cause its probably something really stupid," Akane said finally getting Yuuta to let go. Yuuta went and sat down as Akane came to stand next to me.

"Well I want you two to go and kill a zombie for me since my loaners are not doing very well in finding the zombie and you could do it so much faster," Ferryman said. "So does that sound lame to you?" He asked looking at us.

"No. Not really but what's the catch, I feel as if your not telling us something or your about to tell us something we wont like," I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Well if you refuse then you can go back to Soul Society but if you accept then you can stay at our dorms, get free food, time off from your normal work and…" Ferryman said stopping and looking at us.

"And…" we said at the same time.

"… you will have to join a school that is near by so that you can find this zombie easier," He said.

"HELL NO!!" Me and Akane screamed.

"I am not going back to school I have been to Primary School, High School and Shinigami School I am not going to another school," I said… well shouted I was not slightly pissed.

"Yeah what she said. You can shove your proposal up your-" Akane said but was cut off by Yuuta.

"No. Please accept then you can spend more time with me," She said as she once again clung onto Akane and Me again.

"Well that just made it a FUCK HELL NO!" I screamed.

"Well tuff, I have already signed you both up to a school and you are now temporary members of our Z-Loan," He said as he handed Me and Akane school clothes.

"I hate you," Akane said as she looked at the horrible uniform. "I really hate you."

"Fine we will do it but don't think we are going to stay here for too long, got it?" I asked.

"Okay," He said smiling. "Yuuta can you take them to the dorms please?"

"Yup," Yuuta said as she grabbed our wrists and dragged us out of Z-Loan and led us somewhere. Eventually we got to a big old-looking building. She then took us into the old-looking building and pulled us upstairs. We walked down a long corridor until she stopped, "Here is your room," she said to Akane as she opened the door to an old, dusty, unclean room that only had a bed and a chest of draws. Akane walked into her room, opened a window and started to try and get rid of the dust, dirt, cobwebs and whatever else there was. Yuuta then led me to the next room and opened the door, "And here is your room." I entered the room to notice that is was just as bad as Akane's but I think I had more cobwebs. Yuuta had already abandoned us in this shit-hole they called a dorm. I left my school clothes on my new… well really scabby and old dresser and left my room, closing the door behind me.

I then went into Akane's room, "Hey since we are most probably going to be here a while, somehow I don't think he's going to let us go easily, shall we quickly go to Soul Society, inform our Lieutenants that we are going to be spending time down here and grab some descent clothes?" I asked watching her fighting with the dust. ((Kadaj19: lmfao dust fight… lol))

"Yeah sure," Akane said as she stopped 'fighting' and left her room. We left the building and went it the front garden. I pulled out my Zanpakuto and opened the gate and we both stepped through.

We were now wearing our Haor. Koneko is going to have this as her Haori it looks like Grimmjow's but it has the 3rd Division Symbol on the back. Koneko is Division Captain 3. Akane will be wearing Halibel's jacket as her Haori but it comes a bit further down and it has Ulquiorra's collar and it has the 9th Division Symbol on the back. Akane is Division Captain 9. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Zombie-Loan Pictures they are all in there)

"I'll meet you back here in about 30 minutes ok," Akane said as she ran towards her Division Base. I turned and headed towards my Base, went into my room and got some decent clothes that you will find out when I wear them. I then went out of my room to find Lieutenant Izuru.

I eventually found him, "Yo dude!" I called as I ran towards Kira.

"Taicho what do you want?" Kira asked.

"Don't call me Taicho! It's Koneko! K-O-N-E-K-O!" I shouted. "Well I'm going to be staying in the real world for a while and I want you to look after everything while I am gone, is that going to be a problem?" I said while going totally evil and cracking my fingers.

"No. Not a problem at all Taic- I mean Koneko-sama," He said backing away slightly.

"IT'S KONEKO! NOT TAICHO! NOT KONEKO-SAMA! JUST KONEKO!!" I screamed at him.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he begged.

"Good," I said going back to my normal happy-like self. "Bye bye," I said while walking away and waving. I went towards the place where I was going to meet back up with Akane.

**Change of prov…**

* * *

**Akane's Prov**

I had just left Koneko at the place where we entered Soul Society ((Kadaj19: wow that's so helpful lol)) I went straight to my Division Base, into my 'room' to get my clothes… well some clothes I cant take them all cry's in corner. I quickly got over it grabbed some and left to find my 'Hott' Lieutenant. ((Kadaj19: ok for your information Akane and Hisagi are best friends and tend to flirt with each other a lot as a joke… hahahaha XD)) I was about to leave my 'Base' as I bumped into Hisagi, "Hey 69-er."

"Hey Babe. What's up?" He asked/flirted ((Kadaj19: … hahahahaha rotflmfao… and for all you people who don't know what that means its 'rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off'))

"Well… I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Ooh like what nudgenudgewinkwink" He said moving closer to me.

"Nothing like that… I need you to look after my squad while I'm stuck in the land of the living," I said.

"No! You're leaving me," He said.

"I know it's so tragic. I'm sorry," I said as we hugged and anime tears fell down my face. I then went back to normal and we stopped hugging, "Bye bye."

I then left him to go and meet up with Koneko. I was near the area where I was meeting her and she was already there looking pissed as hell. "YOUR LATE!!" Koneko shouted.

"Yes I'm sorry. I got lost on the road of life," I said while walking up to her.

"YOUR DEAD! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU GET LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE!! YOU STUPID KITSUNE!!" Koneko screamed at me.

"So shall we go back?" I asked the still pissed Koneko.

"Yes! Since you took for-fucking-ever," Koneko said as so took out her Zanpakuto and opened the gate. We appeared outside of Z-Loan's Dorms. We both went into our rooms and changed our school uniforms. She is wearing the dudes shirt but with short sleeves and she does not tuck her shirt in. She has her bracelet on and she is only wearing one glove ok. She has a black studed belt. She has black three quater shorts with a chain on the left side attached to the belt. Akane had a black converse on her right foot and a red converse on the left foot.

I came out of my room and saw Koneko wearing a thick black ribbon, she has her choker on, she has the dudes shirt too but does not tuck it in for tail reasons, she has black gloves they are made of thick fabrics cause she has metal in the tips on the fingers so that her nails don't go through gloves. They come up to the elbow. She has a black studded belt with skuls on, black jeans and black boots.

We then left to go to our new school even though it's in the middle of the day.

**Change of prov and change of scene…**

* * *

**Koneko's Prov**

We had just entered our new school woohoo… we entered the school and tried to find the front desk. Soon we found it and asked for our timetables ((Kadaj19: like the main characters do in every story where it has the characters start a new school and its pissing me off XD but they need time tables cause they need to know where to go but I don't want to write this in there… aaahhh I don't know anymore… well its staying there as much as its annoying me takes deep breath to calm down okay now that my rant that probably does not make sense is over I will carry on writing.)) I took mine from the person at the desk and we started to walk away. I looked at my timetable to find out where my form room was then I threw it in the nearest bin and then looked at Akane's. Akane looked at me after looking at her sheet and asked "Hey. You might need that so why did you throw it in the bin?"

"Well just because ferryman wants us to join this school it does not mean we actually have to attend the lessons. I'm only going to form today I probably wont come back," I said returning her gaze.

"That's a good point," She said as she threw hers in the bin. It was close to lunchtime but we had to go to form 1st. We entered the room and everyone looked at us.

"Oh you two must be our new students," said the teacher.

"Oh congrats. You get a gold star," Akane said.

"Right, well you two can sit anywhere," the teacher said and then carried on taking the register. We took two seats at the back of the class ((Kadaj19: Emo Children lol… sorry lol.)) Soon class was over and the bell went so we left and tried to find the cafeteria. Once we found it we went to get and lunch.

**Okay we are changing prov to someone I hate and want to kill lol…**

* * *

**Michiru's Prov**

I had just walked into the cafeteria and I saw Chika and Shito sitting down eating lunch so I walked up to the table and sat down with them. "What are you doing 500-yen?" Chika asked me.

"I'm eating with you," I replied.

"And who said you could. Go eat somewhere else." He said and then changed the subject as I took off my glasses to clean them. "Hey. Are they the two new girls everyone has been talking about, I herd they don't talk to anyone and if they do talk it's not very nice."

I put my glasses back on and looked at the two girls, "maybe they just aren't very good at making friends. Shall we go talk to them?" I asked.

"Do whatever I don't care," Chika said returning to eat his food.

"I really have a bad feeling about them," Shito said still eating.

The two girls were now sitting at a table eating so I left my lunch with Chika and Shito and went to ask them if they want to join, "Hey, I heard you two are new to this school and I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends…"

"We're not your friends!" Chika shouted in the background.

"… As you two seem to not have any friends." I said to them smiling and standing in front of them.

The one with sandy blonde hair said, "We are fine with it just being the two of us now leave us alone."

"You sure cause you two seem to look like you want friends so you could be friends with us," I said.

The other girl who had blue hair stood up and came towards me, "We said we are fine now leave us alone!" She shouted and the next thing I knew I had been punched and I fell to the floor.

Everyone in the room had stopped and looked at us and Chika and Shito had come over to help. Shito helped me up as Chika started shouting ((Kadaj19: BACK OFF BITCH SHITO IS MINE GRR!!)) ((Deidara (aka Hannah… aka the main character Koneko in this story): BACK OFF CHIKA IS MINE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!)) "Hey! She was only trying to be nice to you! You didn't have to punch her!"

"Well tuff I did," The girl with blue hair said as she left with the other girl following behind her.

Chika then punched me on the top of the head, "You idiot! You should of left them alone!" He said and walked off too. Everything went back to normal and soon it was the end of the day. "Hey 500-yen!" I heard Chika shout. I turned around to see Chika and Shito coming towards me.

"We are going zombie-hunting tonight," Shito said.

**Okay I'm skipping to the zombie-hunting lol…**

* * *

**Michiru's Prov**

"Do we have to be here?" I asked, we were in a graveyard and it was dark and scary.

"You don't have a choice," Chika said.

"But its creepy and I don't like it."

"Well tuff we need your eyes so shut it!" Chika shouted.

We were walking thought the graveyard when a dog appeared. Chika and Shito switched hands and materialized their weapons and started to attack the dog. Soon they had defeated the dog Chika started to guide the soul to heaven when…

**mwuhahahahahahahahahahahaha… cliff-hanger ((Story Reader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)) hahahahahahaha…**

**Yo I hope you enjoyed part 1 ((Story Reader: NO YOU LEFT IT AT A CLIFF-HANGER GRR GE GRR GRR GRR!!)) well tuff I wanted to mwuhahahahahahahahahaha so bye bye lol and here's a picture of Shito and Chika be happy ((Story Reader: THIS WONT MAKE UP FOR THE CLIFF-HANGER… EVIL!!)) bye bye hehehe…**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**You Deserve To Live – Zombie-Loan Love Story – Part 2**

**Sorry but I love this song XD. Yo here is part 2 ((Story Reader: FINALY YOU LEFT IT AT A CLIFF-HANGER! EVIL!!)) … ok ok calm down. Oh and btw in the info for Akane's Senkai weapon I know it's Lancer's from Fate/Stay Night but I only recently found out that it is actually his lol. Also on Akane's info where she has that black spiked chocker she only wears in when she is in normal clothes or school clothes cause I noticed that her fighting outfit covers her neck. Okay just so you know I don't do recaps so if you don't remember what happened tuff read it again lol…**

* * *

**Koneko's Prov**

Me and Akane had just left the cafeteria. "Hey, did you notice the rings on those two guys' necks?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. Do you think they are the ones responsible for the girls that are going missing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but, after school I think we should follow them and find out… this is gonna be fun," Akane said smiling.

"You strange child," I said as we walked to our next lesson early.

"Well if we are gonna be stuck here we might as well enjoy it," Akane said.

"Hell yeah… okay I'll try," I said.

We decided to skip our last to classes we left school and went back to the dorms, changed into our zombie-hunting clothes and went back to school to wait for school to end. Once it did we hid in a tree and waited, until we finally saw the white haired boy and the boy with dark blue hair were walking out of school. The white haired boy then saw that girl that they sat with at lunch, he then shouted something at her but we were to far away to hear. The boys walked up to her and they started talked about something and then left the school. We followed them to a graveyard.

The girl then said something, "Do we have to be here?" She asked.

"You don't have a choice," the white haired boy said.

"But its creepy and I don't like it." She replied.

"Well tuff we need your eyes so shut it!" The white one shouted.

They were walking thought the graveyard with us following close behind when a dog appeared. The two boys removed their hands, switched them and materialized weapons. They both started to attack the dog. Soon they had knocked out the dog and the white haired boy lifted up his sword to finish off the dog when me and Akane activated our weapons.

"Rise Pyrros!" Akane said as her bracelet glowed crimson, the bracelet burst into flames and the flames formed into her sword.

The crimson stone on my bracelet started to glow, "Shadow Release!" I said. My bracelet then turned into back shadows and they moved from my wrist to my hand forming my sword. As soon as our weapons had formed Akane attacked the white haired boy while I ran up to the dog and pressed the hilt of my sword against the dog's forehead and sent it to Soul Society. I stood up and turned around. I saw Akane with her sword pressed against the white haired boy's neck. The Blue haired one got his gun and pressed it to Akane's head. I quickly ran run to him and pressed my sword up to his neck, "Put the gun down!" I said.

Just after I said that I felt a sword against my neck, "If you put your sword down." I heard someone from behind me say. I turned my head slightly to see the white haired boy. ((Kadaj19: omfg this is getting annoying lol))

"Well isn't this fun," Akane said laughing.

"No!" The blue haired boy said.

"Well aren't you a whole load of happiness!" I said.

"Okay people! Stop killing each other won't solve anything!" I heard Ferryman say.

We all looked at him, "How can stick up for them! They are probably responsible for the missing girls!" I said.

"What! We have not been talking those girls! For all we know it could be you who has been talking them!" The white haired boy shouted.

"Oh yes cause girls like steeling girls! That's gross, sick and very wrong!" I shouted back.

"Stop it!" Ferryman shouted. "Koneko, Akane I forgot to tell you that these two are with my zombie-loan."

"Oh! Great! Tell us now when we are about to kill each other! We wasted all this time following them! You idiot!" Akane shouted while turning her sword back into her bracelet. I also did the same.

"Wait! Who are they? And why the hell does she have cat ears and a tail?" The white haired boy asked.

"Because I'm half cat you moron!" I shouted at him.

"They are Shinigami from Soul Society that I asked to come down and help us with this case." Ferryman said.

"Okay," The blue haired boy said.

"Well sorry, Weirdo!" The white haired boy shouted at me.

"Hey! I'm the only one that gets to call her that!" Akane shouted back.

"You three! Stop it!" Ferryman shouted.

"Fine. Well can we have your names?" I asked.

"No!" The white haired boy said in a strop.

"Give her your names!" Ferryman shouted going all evil/scary. ((Kadaj19: I'm not sure if he would do that but he does now.))

"Ok Damn! I'm Chika, Mr. Grumpy over there is Shito and she is Michiru," Chika said. ((Kadaj19 well duh lol and finally I can stop writing 'white haired boy' and 'blue haired boy' lol))

"I'm Koneko and she is Akane," I said pointing at her. Shito got rid of his gun, Chika got rid of his sword and then the two boys switched their hands back.

But Akane interrupted and grabbed Shito's hand, "Wow you can remove your hand that's so awesome!"

"Hey give that back!" Shito shouted while trying to get it back from Akane.

"Fine… I was just looking! CAUSE ITS COOL!!" Akane shouted and then she gave it back to him.

"Okay but where is this 'Soul Society' thingy?" Chika asked.

"It's somewhere that you can't get to," Akane said laughing.

"Soul Society is where all the souls that you guide go up to Soul Society," I said.

"Oh right…" Chika said.

"Right and we are leaving, bye." I said as me and Akane left.

We started walking away and we went back to the dorms. When we arrived we went upstairs and headed towards our rooms. I went into my room and went to sleep. When I woke up I got dressed into my black ribbon, black choker, black velvet top, black net arm warmers, her bracelet, her belt, black trousers with white stripes and fake zips (they are real zips but they are just there for show) and black pumps.

**Changing prov cause Akane wants a turn lol…**

* * *

**Akane's Prov**

I went into my dorm room and went to sleep. When I woke up I got out of bed and got changed into my black chocker, black top, black shorts ((Kadaj19: who wears short shorts, she wears short shorts XD)) and black knee high boots. I walked out of my room and knocked on Koneko's door, "Hey Lazy! Get up!"

She opened the door and said, "I am up you idiot." We walked down stairs, ate food ((Kadaj19: no shit)) and left the dorms to go to school. We had decided to skip school today but we were going to patrol it to see if we could find out who was taking the missing girls.

**Okay I'm skipping to after school… when it's really late and dark lol…**

* * *

**Akane's Prov**

We were walking around the school corridors looking for anything suspicious when I herd Koneko scream murder. I quickly turned around to see Chika, Shito and Michiru. Chika had snuck up on Koneko and she now had her ears and tail out, plus they were really fluffy because she was surprised. "Damn it! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack! You twat!" She screamed.

Chika just kept laughing at her. "Well what are you doing here?" Shito asked.

"We are trying to find that zombie that has been taking them girls, duh," I said and then Shito walked off.

"Umm, what kind of person is Shito?" Michiru asked Chika.

"Shito? If I described him in one word, it'd be dick!" Chika shouted as he went into a rant about Shito. "He pretends to be a nice person, then kicks me! He never listens to what I say! If I don't listen, he kicks me! He does it so many times, but he says he's forgotten about it the next day! Impossible!"

"Well someone's pissed," Koneko said.

"But, he is useful, so I'll take advantage of him. I don't like it, but it can't be helped." Chika said claiming down. We then started walking; we had just walked a few feet when I herd Michiru scream. We all turned to see Michiru being attacked by ghost-like hands, and there were a lot of them. "Rise Pyrros!" I shouted and I activated my Zanpakuto. As soon as I had my sword I cut the arms that had a hold of Michiru. Shito came back. Chika and Shito then switched their hands and materialized their weapons and started attacking the Astrals.

"Shadow Release!" Koneko said as she released her Zanpakuto and she also started to attack the Astrals.

"Aaahhh I give up! Stupid hands!" Koneko and me shouted as we all started running down the corridor.

"They are Astrals," Chika said.

"We know that!" Koneko shouted at him.

"This is odd." Shito said.

"What is?" Chika asked.

"I've never heard of a zombie that could materialize residual Astrals." Shito said.

"Huh?" Me, Koneko and Chika said at the same time.

"We can," Chika said.

"Because we have a contract with Ferryman. A normal zombie can't do it." Shito said looking a Chika. "Akatsuki! Materializing your weapon uses energy. Save it for now."

"Don't tell me what to do! A weak guy like you should conserve some energy!" Chika shouted.

They both stopped running and they got in each other's faces, "Have you ever heard of the term 'strategy'? The quality and quantity of a weapon as complicated as my gun consumes more ectoplasm. Not like your simple little toy." Shito said.

We had all stopped running now and me and Koneko were watching them fight while sitting on the floor, "Toy? It's on!" Chika said.

"Yay fight! Bring on the popcorn!" Koneko shouted as a big box of popcorn appeared and me and Koneko started eating it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Chika asked looking at us.

"Watching you fight, it's funny." I said.

"Yeah. Don't stop." Koneko said laughing and she grabbed more popcorn.

"Hey where did the popcorn come from? And where did Michiru go?" Chika asked.

"Well we don't know." Me and Koneko said at the same time.

"Well you don't seem to know a lot do," Chika said.

"And neither do you thick shit," Koneko said as she got up. "We should try and find her."

Shito started walking off and I got up to follow. Chika and Koneko followed. We went outside of the school to see if she was there when I saw a light on in the Nurse's room. "Wow the nurse works late." I said as I felt a hand hit the back of my head.

"She doesn't work this late, Idiot! She is probably the one taking those girls." Koneko said. We all went under the window and jumped through. We saw the nurse standing near Michiru and Yumi was in one of the beds. Shito materialized his gun and shot at her but he deliberately missed, breaking the glass on the cabinet that was behind Michiru.

"Excuse us. We're coming in through the window, Nurse." Chika said.

"You overeat, and you eat things people shouldn't. That's the worst." Shito said. Michiru came running over to us. Shito then went over to the nurse and aimed his gun right in front of her forehead "The missing persons had three common features. They were all students of this school, they disappeared on school grounds, and they were all female. You seem to like the meat or young girls. Right, Nurse?"

"Oh well done smart-ass," Koneko said to Shito while clapping. Shito looked at her and was a bit annoyed. The Nurse then jumped towards Yumi and took her. She then ran out of the room. "Hey, bitch! Come back!" Koneko shouted. We all ran out of the room and followed the Nurse to a church. We walked in and we saw the Nurse at the front of the church holding Yumi.

"A-A black ring," Michiru said.

"So you can see this ring. I was told that this is evidence of my contract. I was told that this black ring frees me from bondage. A certain person said." The Nurse said pointing at her ring.

"Then you took everyone?" Michiru asked.

"Well duh," I said.

"My heart feels so light and refreshed, and it only wants one thing, to eat." The Nurse said bringing a huge knife to Yumi neck and licking her neck. She opened her mouth and was about to bike Yumi but was stopped by Shito shooting a bullet into her forehead. She released Yumi and fell backwards. Michiru want to help Yumi. The Nurse then got back up and went to attack Yumi and Michiru.

"Shadow Release!" Koneko shouted at her blade formed from her bracelet. She then ran in front of the girls and stopped the Nurse from attacking them. Koneko then swung her blade towards the Nurse but she jumped back to dodge it. The Nurse then jumped up and came down towards Shito and cut his right arm off and Michiru screamed.

"It's a shame that wasn't my dominant hand!" Shito said as he shot at the Nurse but Chika was standing in front of her so he shot Chika instead.

"Oww! Why did you do that, you bastard?" Chika asked, shouting a Shito.

"Hmm, without my other arm, my aim is off." Shito said looking at his gun.

"You did that on purpose!" Chika shouted.

"Rise Pyrros!" I shouted at I released my sword. I then charged at the Nurse but she dodged my attack.

"I was going to save the best for last, but I'll guess I'll start with her." The Nurse said as she ran passed all of us and went to attack Yumi.

"No!" Michiru screamed as she dived in front of her attack and was cut along her chest and one of her plates was cut too. Michiru fell onto the floor.

"The delicious scent of blood! Give me your meat!" The Nurse shouted as she raised her knife to attack again. Koneko blocked her attack and I stabbed her. I then removed my sword. As soon as I did she fell backwards and I pressed the hilt of my sword against her forehead. Her body went into the ground and a small black butterfly appeared and flew away. Me and Koneko deactivated our Zanpakuto's.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Chika asked.

"Well we sent her on! That's what you guys do as well, you know!" I shouted back.

"Yeah but she was ours and now you stole our money!" Chika shouted.

"Oh get over it. We don't need the stupid money so if you're that bothered you can have it!" Koneko said.

"Don't you need it so you can pay off your debt?" Shito asked.

"We don't have a contract with Ferryman, so no. Plus we are Shinigami not Zombies." I said.

"Well then stop killing our money targets!" Chika shouted.

"We said you could have it. Dumb-ass." Koneko said.

"Good Evening!" We heard someone shout. We all turned to see Yuuta by the Church door. "Oh? Am I a little late?" She asked and ran towards us.

"Yuuta, now you show up?" Chika said.

"Show me your wounds, Shito!" Yuuta said running over to Shito with stars in her eyes. She then bent down next to Shito, "Wow, that's bad. The whole limb is gone. It's going to cost a bit. Is that all right?" Yuuta asked.

"You can deal with me later." Shito said looking over at Michiru.

"This is bad. Even I can't fix this." Yuuta said looking at Michiru's wound.

"Oh well never mind," Koneko said.

"Just let her die," I said.

"No! We need her eyes to see the black rings!" Chika said.

"Err. Hello! We are Shinigami, so guess what we have Shinigami eyes. What a shocker." Koneko said.

"Oh yeah. Let's leave." Chika said.

Ferryman then came walking passed us, and went up to Michiru and Yuuta, "Oh! Mr. Bekko!" Yuuta said looking up at him.

"Ferryman!" Chika shouted. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"Stay right there. I just came to see how things were going. Today's just full of good hunches. You know, it's not as is she can't be saved. It's entirely up to you though." Ferryman said.

"Yeah well, as I said before, just let her die." I said.

"Akane you are really heartless aren't you?" Ferryman asked.

"Yup." I answered smiling.

**Okay people I have no idea what Ferryman does exactly… well I know what he does I just don't know how he does it so I'm skipping a bit to where they are back at the dorm ok…**

* * *

**Still Akane's Prov**

Me and Koneko had just arrived at the dorms and got something to eat. After we had finished eating we started heading towards our rooms. We walked into our corridor and saw Michiru with Yuuta. "Please don't tell me she's staying here." I said.

"Hey guys!" Yuuta shouted and waved at us. "Michiru is going to be staying here with us."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted with anime tears falling down my face. "Why does she have to stay? She has a home."

"I moved out," Michiru said.

"Well go find a box and a bridge and go live under it," Koneko said. We both went into our rooms to sleep.

**Okay I know that last part was kind of shit but tuff lol and it's the end of the part…**

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this part and people RATE OR MESSAGE…**


End file.
